El secreto de tres hombres
by Rytsar
Summary: (Mismo universo Historias de Navidad). Afrodita y Death Mask comienzan a dudar del comportamiento de Saga, Camus y Shura hacia Shaka, por lo que se proponen investigar lo que sucede entre esos tres con respecto al cuarto, sin saber que cavaban en medio de un problema aún mayor.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Death Mask apareció en la entrada de la cocina, tenía hambre y buscaba alguna botana que saciará su apetito, al menos hasta que uno de sus amigos se sentará a comer y él pudiera autoinvitarse.

Vio a Afrodita sentado en el pequeño comedor, había varios papeles y una calculadora; ambos se ignoraron hasta que Death Mask encontró un pedazo de pastel de limón sin marca o nombre; a su mente vino la regla número 4 de su casa "cualquier alimento que no tenga nombre es del primero que lo vea".

Después de agarrar su pastel se acercó a Afrodita y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó antes de comenzar a comer.

\- Tu trabajo - contestó Afrodita al voltearlo a ver.

A pesar de que Death Mask era el dueño legal de la casa en la que vivían, era Afrodita quien se encargaba del trabajo administrativo de la misma. De cierta forma omitía sus quejas debido a que aún se sentía culpable por lo pasado el año anterior.

\- Ya veo - Death Mask miró los tres montones de dinero que estaban en la mesa- déjame adivinar, este es de Shaka - dijo señalando un montón de billetes sin doblar - Camus - señaló un montón más grande sin nada en especial - y Shijima – señaló otro montón de billetes manchados con pintura y algunas monedas.

\- Siempre que nos pagan sus billetes están de esa forma, los de Shaka son recién salidos del cajero y los de Shijima siempre tienen algún tipo de mancha de pintura a pesar de que él no trabaja con ella. Los únicos "normales" son los de Camus.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Shaka siempre nos paga incompleto y quien le completa es Camus?

\- ¿Y Camus siempre da una excusa tonta como que Shaka le pidió prestado o le dio lo que le faltaba? - Afrodita completo la idea - eso pasa desde que Camus nos sugirió que aceptáramos a Shaka en lugar de Milo para que viviera aquí.

\- Cómo olvidar ese día- Death Mask sonrió antes de llevarse otro pedazo de pastel a la boca - Milo estaba muy enojado con Camus.

\- Es demasiado raro - Afrodita miró el montón de Camus - nunca entendí por qué esos dos hacen eso.

\- ¿Sabes que es más raro? Shura viene todas las mañanas a dejarle algún postre a Shaka - Death Mask señaló el pastel que comía.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Saga que se la pasa defendiendo a Shaka, además de lo amable que es con él? No es amable con nadie excepto con Shaka, ¡ni siquiera con su gemelo es así!.

\- Bastante raro -Death Mask se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo- ¿quieres investigar que pasa entre esos cuatro?

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías -contestó Afrodita sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban en el restaurante de Izô, en busca de Shura. Después de hablar con Izô, Afrodita y Death Mask entraron a la cocina, ambos esperaban encontrar a Shura dirigiendo la cocina o a punto de hacer algún increíble platillo. En lugar de eso lo encontraron lavando platos.

Sin dale tiempo si quiera de reaccionar ambos agarraron a Shura, mientras Death Mask le tapaba la boca, y lo sacaron de la cocina por la puerta de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Shura se separó de ambos y los miró- ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Creí que tu tío te había dejado a cargo de la cocina, ¿por qué lavabas los trastes? -dijo Death Mask con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Eres el ayudante, Shura? -Afrodita también sonreía- abandonaste ingeniería química por esto, y sólo lavas trastes.

Ante el comentario de Afrodita tanto él como Death Mask rieron; Shura miró avergonzado hacia el suelo.

\- Espera a que los demás se enteren, morirán de la risa- habló Death Mask un poco más calmado mientras sostenía a Afrodita, que seguía riendo.

\- ¡No! -Shura levantó rápidamente el rostro- ¡no lo hagas! por favor Death Mask, te lo pido de rodillas si quieres, hago lo que quieras.

\- ¿Lo harías? -preguntó Death Mask sonriendo.

Shura palideció, ya había visto esa sonrisa antes, no era una buena señal. Sin saber que más decir Shura suspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda en señal de que era probable que terminara haciendo un trato con el mismo diablo.

\- Yo... yo lavo los trastes porque no me dejan hacer otra cosa, sólo lo hago en la mañana y en la tarde mi tío me da clases de cocina para...

\- Oh, pobre Shura-Afrodita trataba de controlar su risa- tratando de justificarse, es tan patético.

\- Está bien, ¿qué quieren? -preguntó Shura al ver que la única forma de callar las burlas y el que sus amigos hablaran de más era haciendo lo que ellos querían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú, Saga, Camus y Shaka? -pregunto Death Mask.

\- ¿Por qué le llevas postres a Shaka en las mañanas? ¿qué es lo sucede? ¿por qué son tan amables con él? -continuo Afrodita serio.

\- ¿Alguno está moribundo? ¿Shaka les paga para que lo traten bien?

\- ¡Dejen de preguntar! -gritó Shura al sentirse confundido por las preguntas- no sucede nada, sólo somos amigos.

\- Mentiroso- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shura? -Afrodita se acercó- te ves nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? No lo estoy, yo so...

\- Es cierto - Death Mask también se acercó a Shura - ¿por qué no hablas?

\- No pasa nada... ¿po-por qué habría de pasar algo?

\- Shura no quiere cooperar Afro- Death Mask miró a su amigo.

\- Eso parece Death, en ese caso hay que hablarle a Milo- Afrodita sacó su celular.

\- ¡No! Esperen, yo... no puedo, juramos que no diríamos nada y.… creo que dije demasiado.

\- Dijiste lo necesario- Death Mask puso su mano en el hombro de Shura- ¿nos dirás que pasa? Sólo queremos aligerar esa pesada carga que tienes en tus hombros al guardar ese secreto.

\- No puedo... lo prometimos los tres después de lo que sucedió con Shaka...

\- Shura - lo llamó Afrodita- ¿quieres que llame a Milo?

Después de varios segundos Shura bajó la cabeza, al levantarla cerró los ojos.

\- Hazlo, no diré nada sobre lo que le hicimos a Shaka.

\- Con lo que acabas de decir es suficiente - Death Mask le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda - nos vamos.

\- No, esperen, yo... prometimos... Saga va a matarme.

\- No te preocupes Shura, al menos tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- Afrodita le sonrió a su amigo antes de salir del callejón.

Con algunas pistas dejadas por el español; los dos amigos se dirigieron a sus siguientes objetivos, es decir, a la casa de Saga ya que Camus en esos momentos se encontraba con Saga, algo que por supuesto se les hacía sospechoso.

Mientras Death Mask conducía, Afrodita pensaba en la forma de afrontar algunos puntos que se habían quedado entre ellos. Durante los últimos días del año pasado, Afrodita había sido prácticamente el causante de que su amigo y Helena terminaran, algo que aún no hablaban entre ellos. Por supuesto Death Mask no sabía del papel que había jugado su amigo, pero aún existía cierta incomodidad entre ellos debido a la cercanía con la mujer.

\- ¿Y.. no has sabido algo de Helena? - dijo Death Mask sin despegar la vista del camino.

\- Pasó las fiestas con sus hermanos en el norte.

\- Oh, que bien.

\- Sí.

Ante la incomodidad, Afrodita optó por cambiar la charla, si seguían hablando de la chica era probable que terminara aceptando su responsabilidad en lo que sucedió.

\- Camus y Saga son los más fuertes, debemos de tener una estrategia con ambos.

\- Lo sé, no soltaran la verdad tan fácil, aunque ahora sabemos que algo le hicieron a Shaka - dijo el italiano sonriendo.

\- Tal vez Shaka ni siquiera lo sabe, eso explicaría el por qué a veces él también se extraña con el actuar de esos tres - dijo Afrodita llevándose una mano al mentón.

\- ¿Aún quieres llegar hasta el final de esto? - le preguntó el italiano a su amigo, mientras se detenía frente a la casa.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la casa. Tocaron la puerta y esta fue abierta por el padre de los gemelos, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

\- Hola chicos - dijo el alto hombre saliendo de la casa.

\- Buenos días - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿También vienen a ayudar a Saga a instalar no se qué en su computadora?

\- Por supuesto señor -dijo Afrodita, empujando a Death Mask para entrar ya que el hombre les había dado el paso libre - si nos disculpa, debemos de apurarnos porque si no Saga se molesta.

\- Lo sé, buena suerte chicos.

\- Es un buen hombre - dijo Afrodita despidiéndose con la mano en la puerta, mientras que su amigo ya había entrado a la casa y se dirigía a la habitación del gemelo mayor.

El sueco se apresuró a seguir a su amigo hacia la planta alta, donde se encontraba la habitación de Saga; una vez que ambos estaban frente a la puerta entre abierta, Death Mask pateó la puerta para darle más conmoción a su entrada.

\- ¡Así los quería agarrar, puercos!

Gritó el italiano, entrando a la habitación, sólo que apenas pudo dar dos pasos, ya que dentro de ella se encontraba Saga, buscando algo debajo de su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! - preguntó visiblemente molesto.

Ambos se quedaron en blanco. Death Mask sintió que en cualquier momento Saga se levantaría con un cuchillo de su mano y trataría de asesinarlo por patear de forma tan violenta su puerta. Detrás de él se encontraba Afrodita, que estaba más ocupado en pensar el por qué de la ausencia de Camus.

\- ¡Tú no haces las preguntas! - dijo el sueco entrando a la habitación - ¡Nosotros hacemos las preguntas!

\- ¿Pero de qué están hablando? - susurró el mayor levantándose.

\- ¿Donde está Camus? - dijo Afrodita.

\- Revisaré el baño - se apresuró a decir Death Mask saliendo de la habitación, y sin dejar que el mayor contestara.

Sólo pasaron menos de cinco minutos hasta que Camus apareció siendo casi empujado por Death Mask para que entrara en la habitación. Casi diez minutos atrás Camus se encontraban en el baño en lo que Saga salía a contestar una llamada.

Una vez que los cuatro hombres se encontraban dentro de la habitación, varias preguntas pasaban por la mente de dos de ellos mientras que los otros dos pensaban en lo bien que les estaba saliendo su plan.

\- Debemos de hablar de algo importante - comenzó Afrodita, provocando que los otros dos se miraran entre sí antes de sentarse en la cama, temiendo lo peor.

\- Hemos estado hablando y llegamos a una conclusión - continuó el italiano.

\- Si nos van a decir que son pareja, ahórrenos la molestia, yo ya me lo imaginaba - dijo el mayor dispuesto a levantarse e irse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron los otros tres por completo sorprendidos.

\- Nosotros... nosotros no... íbamos... - Death Mask se encontraba sonrojado, algo demasiado grande que sólo provocaba que el griego lo mirara levantando una ceja.

\- ¡SABEMOS LO QUE LE HICIERON A SHAKA! - gritó Afrodita, molesto e igual de sonrojado que su amigo.

\- ¿Pero de qué demo..?

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?

Ante las diferentes respuestas de los dos amigos, Afrodita sonrió al ver que Camus parecía mas dispuesto a cooperar que el mayor, algo que por supuesto no le sorprendía.

\- Era sencillo atar cabos sueltos - dijo Death Mask, una vez que el sonrojo desapareció - son algo obvios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que saben y quién se los dijo? - preguntó Camus.

\- Nadie nos tuvo que decir algo Camus, sólo queremos saber el por qué mantenerlo en secreto.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Camus, nadie a excepción del griego que se encontraba a su lado la notó. Esa podía ser una mala señal.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? - dijo levantando la cara y mirando a los dos que estaban de pie - si le decíamos a alguien que ayudamos a Shaka a fingir su desaparición para que su abuelo no lo obligara a ir a Inglaterra a hacerse cargo de sus compañías la operación corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Además de que por supuesto no lo hicimos gratis, y sabemos que todos ustedes son una bola de interesados.

\- ¡Oye! - dijeron los otros tres claramente ofendidos, aunque el que el griego también se quejara provocó que los demás lo miraran con una ligera muestra de confusión.

\- Kanon no es tan malo - dijo, antes de bufar molesto y mirar a Camus para que continúe con su explicación.

\- Sí... como sea, por eso no dijimos nada.

Ante la respuesta del francés, tanto Death Mask como Afrodita se miraron sin saber que hacer, puesto que no esperaban llegar tan lejos.

\- Bueno, es importante que esto les recuerde que no deben de guardarnos secretos - dijo Afrodita comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Sí... somos amigos, se supone que entre todos nuestra confianza es lo máximo que tenemos - continuó Death Mask, haciendo que todos lo miraran estupefactos - pero que porquería, ¿de verdad yo dije eso? Olviden todo, esto nunca pasó.

Después de eso tanto el italiano como el sueco salieron de la habitación con la idea en la mente de que a pesar de sentirse un poco humillados, al menos sabían la verdad.

\- Por poco nos descubren - dijo Camus, mirando a un griego que por un momento estaba sorprendido.

\- Sí, es necesario que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió con Shaka - Saga se levantó con la intención de también salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Crees que Shura fue el que les dijo algo?

\- ¿Shura? - el hombre abrió levemente los ojos, pero pronto recuperó la compostura - puede ser que diera algunos indicios.

\- Lo llamaré para decirle que sospechan de nosotros, debemos de recordarle que nadie debe de saber que gracias a nosotros Shaka no pudo entrar a la escuela de medicina.

\- Por supuesto - el griego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - por eso es que debemos de seguir siendo amables con él, es la única forma de pagar lo que sucedió.

\- Al menos eso me gustaría creer - el tono de voz de Camus parecía apagado - le llamaré a Shura.

\- Bien, yo iré a abajo, todo esto hizo que me diera sed.

El griego salió de la habitación y bajó de las escaleras con rapidez, esperaba que sus amigos no se hubieran ido por completo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada casi choca con una copia exacta de él.

\- ¿Qué haces vestido como yo? - le preguntó su gemelo viéndolo con una ceja levantada, todavía tenía su teléfono en su mano cuando eso sucedió.

\- Quería saber que se sentía vestirse como tú, he de admitir que tu estilo no nos queda, Saga - dijo el menor levantando las manos.

\- Aún así no lo hagas - Saga, se dispuso a continuar caminado.

\- Espera Saga - dijo Kanon deteniendo a su gemelo - Camus me confundió contigo, y se puso hablar sonbre unas cosas que no entendí, algo sobre Shaka, ¿sabes de qué hablaba? - le peguntó inocentemente.

\- No - dijo el mayor antes de darse la vuelta y continuar subiendo las escaleras.

Kanon sonrió reconociendo que su gemelo era mejor mentiroso que él. Al recordar la razón por la que bajó tan rápido, Kanon corrió hacia la entrada, para encontrarse con Afrodita y Death Mask discutiendo en la calle por ver quien conduciría.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos, un pequeño plan malvado comenzaba a formularse en su mente. Era verdad que le había prometido a su padre y hermano no hacer más "cosas malas", pero en esa ocasión, como lo veía Kanon, Saga se había portado mal, y para poder hacer justicia era necesario unirse con esos dos que discutían frente a él, después de todo, el nuevo Kanon era un hombre que hacía justicia, y veía por ella, y justo en esos momentos Shaka necesitaba un poco de justicia.

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Primero, gracias por leer._

_He querido publicar esto desde hace como año y medio, pero como siempre se me van las cabras lo olvidaba xD Pero esta vez aquí esta, sólo espero que el misterio comenzado hace dos años no se dispersara con el tiempo._

_En fin, gracias por leer, buen día!_


End file.
